1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigation devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a navigation device with improved detour routing operable to calculate a detour route without requiring extensive user input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation devices are becoming increasingly popular due to their many beneficial features. For example, navigation devices commonly utilize the Global Positioning System (GPS) to calculate an accurate current geographic location based on received GPS signals. Due to this ability, navigation devices are commonly utilized by users in innumerable situations, including walking, exercising, biking, driving, boating, flying, etc.
Another beneficial feature many navigation devices provide is the ability to calculate a route from a current location to a destination. For example, a user may provide a navigation device with a desired destination and the navigation device may calculate the most expedient route to the desired destination through various thoroughfares. Such functionality enables users to quickly travel between destinations without requiring specific knowledge of routes or thoroughfares.
Unfortunately, calculated routes often cannot be followed due to the presence of dynamic travel conditions on the calculated route. For instance, accidents, road construction, traffic, weather, and other travel conditions on calculated routes often render the calculated routes undesirable for travel.
Existing navigation devices attempt to remedy the problems presented by dynamic route travel conditions by allowing users to program the navigation device to provide an alternate route. For example, if a user encounters a dynamic travel condition while on a calculated route, the user may program the navigation device to calculate a second detour route around the travel condition. Such programming generally requires the user to manually identify alternate routes, identify the length or distance of the delay, or otherwise function several inputs to provide sufficiently detailed information to the navigation device. As a result of the detailed instructions required to request an alternate route, users often elect to forgo additional route calculations due to safety and time concerns related to the complicated programming of a navigation device while in transit.